Jaidenstyle/Backup Backdown
Jaiden's noticed her files are all gone! It's not a sudden reformatting, however: regardless of how ridiculous it may sound, someone's stolen her hard drive! (Yes, even the backups!) In response, Jaiden enlists the help of her friends to help find her hard drives and bring this hard disk drive-napper to justice. Cast * Jaiden Animations * Rebecca Parham * James (Theodd1sout) * Tony (TonyVToons) * Dark Jaiden * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Blue Ocean * Jenny * Galaximus * Nebula * Rose PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel Story It's 8:00 AM. The alarm clock rings, and a drowsy Jaiden wakes up and tries to turn it off. It doesn't work, and it still rings. *'Jaiden: '...w-what? Jaiden turns it off again, but it still doesn't work. *'Jaiden: '''The frick?! ''Jaiden keeps trying to turn it off. It's not doing anything! She keeps trying until she eventually gets annoyed and unplugs it. She leaves her room and heads downstairs for breakfast, but not before doing one last thing. *'Jaiden:' ...Blizzard Blast! A high-pressure blast of snow slowly freezes the alarm clock until it is covered in solid ice. At the dining room, Jaiden prepares everything for breakfast. She pours bird food into Ari's foodbowl, but she ends up overfilling it. *'Jaiden: '''Ugh...sorry Ari... ''Jaiden takes a seat and pours her bowl with Frosty Fluffs, and ends up overfilling it again. She then pours milk, and ends up overfilling the bowl yet again. She then slams her face into it, both shaking the table and startling Ari. *'Jaiden: '(muffled) ...Ari, I don't think this day's gonna be great. *'Ari:' (tweets, translation: ...Yeah, I can see that.) (tweets twice: ''Hey, at least there's more food!)'' Jaiden then lifts her head out of the cereal bowl. She pours the milk out of the bowl and into the trash can, instead of a nearby cup like she intended to, and pours coffee into her cereal instead. After eating her breakfast and washing her face, she turns on her computer. It doesn't work. *'Jaiden: '...What? Why doesn't it work...? Jaiden tries turning on the computer again. It still doesn't work. Jaiden removes the case to see if there is anything wrong, and discovers a horrible realization. *'Jaiden:' My hard drive's gone! Jaiden rushes to a shelf labeled "Backups and Spare Hard Drives" and opens it. It's empty. *'Jaiden: '''Aaah! My backups! They're also gone! Wha-wh-who did this?! '' (group-calls her friends) ''Guys? Guys?! Oh, hey guys! Okay, now listen up. I'm having an emergency right now! It may seem farfetched, but it's true. My hard drive was stolen! My backups as well! Can you please help me out? Whoa, really? Thanks! ''(ends the group-call) After a few minutes of waiting, the doorbell rings. Jaiden rushes to the door...but not before doing one last thing. *'Jaiden:' Blizzard Blast. A high-pressure blast of snow slowly freezes the computer until it is covered in solid ice. Cut to the living room. Jaiden and her friends as well as some members of the Locked Room Gang have arrived. *'James:' W-w-w-wait. So what you're saying is, someone stole your hard drive. *'Jaiden:' Yes. *'James:' And your backups too. *'Jaiden:' (nodding her head) ''Mm-hmm. *'Blast: That's terrible! Who could've done something like that? *'Alice: '''Couldn't it just be lost? Perhaps you put it somewhere else and you don't remember? *'Jaiden: Nope. Yesterday, my hard drive was intact, and my backups were still laying there in my shelf probably catching dust and cobwebs or something. *'Blast: '''Someone had to steal it! *'Alice: Well, are there any clues to consider at least? *'Re-Peat Moss: '''This sounds like a TRICKY case to solve. *'Jaiden: Well, there were a few scorchmarks on my shelf, a knocked-over lamp and a mysteriously open window, but that's about it. *'Bonk Choy: '''Scorchmarks? Scorch? *'Starcade: No, it can't be him. I highly doubt he would want anything to do with a hard drive. *'Green Shadow: '''It has to be someone else. Jaiden, why don't you think of a few suspects that you think would most likely want to steal your hard drive and backups? *'Jaiden: '...Dark Jaiden could likely be the one behind it, but Galaximus hasn't done anything in a while now, so it can't be her... *'James: ...or maybe it CAN be her! And Galaximus' secretly planning something, and we just don't know it yet! *'Tony:' Maybe, it actually is Scorch. I mean, there has been reports of people getting hypnotized in the news. *'Rebecca:' It could be another fire ninja. Or a thief who accidentally burnt the shelf a bit with a match. *'Alice: '''I still think Dark Jaiden is the main suspect. Just because Galaximus hasn't done anything in a while doesn't mean she couldn't be the one behind this. *'Blue Ocean: Then again, why would Galaximus want that? What kind of information did Jaiden store in it? Suddenly, Jenny appears, alongside Nebula and Rose. * 'Jenny: '''Oh, I think she knows what she’s doing... * '''Rose: '''Now that I remember my times in her army, she was always ecstatic when she could gain data about her enemies. She’s likely using them to gain information about Jaiden, and it’s only a matter of time before it can escalate. * '''Jaiden: '''Whoa! Jenny, how'd you get here so– oh yeah, must've been a Super Jump. (to Rose) And who are you? * '''Rose: '''Oh, how rude of me. Music, please! ''Nebula suddenly gets out a violin, and starts to play a chilling tune. * '''Rose: '''Allow me to introduce myself- My name is Rose. I used to be a member of the Galactic Army, until one day I was apparently attacked by someone, or something. I woke up in this twisted subway, my memories gone, forced by a crazed genocidal telephone to complete tests, collecting items that only served as tools to help it’s attempts to destroy Inkopolis, and bring extinction to Inklings and Octolings! * '''Tony: ...okay? ...Was that music really necessary? * Tommy: '''It's atmospheric. Atmosphere is always good! * '''Bonk Choy: '''That gave me chills and it was "cool"! * '''Jaiden: ...Well, it looks like we'll have to hunt down a hard drive kidnapper! To the'' (yawn) ...the Jaidenmobile... ''Cue cheesy Batman-style transition! The gang are now currently in the Jaidenmobile, in search for the culprit. On the wheel is Jaiden, struggling to stay awake. *'Tony:' Jaiden, are you okay? You seem pretty sleepy. *'Jaiden:' ...w-wha? No, I'm definitely... (dozes off, only to suddenly wake up) ...iii''I'MOKAY!'' I'm okay...thanks for asking anyway. *'Tony:' Uh, you're welcome. I'm just want to see if you're okay. As a friend. *'Rebecca:' Boy, you really are oblivious. *'Tommy: '''What does "oblivicious" mean? *'Alice: Actually, it's pronounced "oblivious", Tommy. *'Tommy: '''Yeah, that's what I said. *'Alice: 'Oblivious is when you're not aware of what's happening around you. *'Bonk Choy: 'Oooh, road trip! Where are we going? *'Green Shadow: 'To catch whoever stole Jaiden's hard drive. *'Dark Green Shadow: 'I hope that culprit is Galaximus. It would be satisfying to kick her butt! *'Nebula: 'All right! We should get going, for we’ve no time to waste! *'Blast: 'Hey, Jaiden, would you prefer if I drive? Considering you look tired, that way you can rest for a while. *'Jaiden: ...You're 17. Aren't you a little too young to be driving a car? *'Blast: '''According to law the minimum age for getting a driving license is 16. And I've already got mine! ''(shows Jaiden his driving license) *'Tommy: '''I wish I could have one... *'Jaiden:' Huh...guess I didn't know that. Either that, or I'm just feeling too... (yawns)'' ...anyway, yeah, sure. Just...be careful, please. *'Blast: '''Ok. ''(hugs Jaiden) Don't worry about a thing. Just rest a bit. I'll get us to our destination! *'Bonk Choy: '''Remember to wear your seatbelt! (laughs) ''Jaiden stops the car, leaves the driver's seat and switches places with Blast. Blast fastens his seatbelt, turns on the engine, and starts driving. * Alice: '''Wow Blast, I never knew you could drive. * '''Blast: '''Well, now you do. * '''Rose: '''So this is a- car? I remember seeing those things. Which makes me wonder if my kind can get driver's licenses.... * '''Jenny: '''Are we getting close? * '''Jaiden: (checking the GPS) ''Not quite. I don't recall Galaximus' lair being far away...did she move places? * '''Rebecca:' It's a possibility. The Jaidenmobile stops in the middle of a forest. Upon arrival, Jaiden and the gang discovers that they've been tricked. The lair isn't here! *'James:' We got gypped! There's no lair here! *'Green Shadow: '''There isn't? *'Dark Green Shadow: Darn it, we've been tricked! *'''Rebecca: Are you sure about that, James? For all we know, they could simply be hiding their lair here. I mean, they are crafty...let me try something. While Rebecca checks for any signs of the lair using water blasts, Jaiden grows more tired. *'Jaiden:' Wait, w-wh-wha...wha...what's going...on...guys, are you here... (yawns) Jaiden starts getting even more tired with every passing second, until she drops down to the ground and falls asleep. *'Rebecca:' ...What was that? (notices Jaiden) W-What? I didn't expect Jaiden to fall asleep all of a sudden... *'Green Shadow: '''Me neither. What happened to her? *'Blast: (gasps) Jaiden! *'''Tony: Jaiden, are you okay?! *'James:' Wait, I thought you didn't have feelings for her anymore. *'Tony:' I still care for her, as a friend. *'James:' Well...I mean she was tired, and she did also look sleepy, so she's probably okay. She's just sleeping. *'Tony:' It's 10:30! Is that unusual or not? *'James:' Come to think of it...yeah...that does seem weird. Jaiden wouldn't normally be this sleepy. *'Rebecca: '''Hey everyone, check this out. ''Rebecca gestures everyone to come near her, before pointing to a device with a satellite dish. *'Rebecca: '''Just as I feared. The lair isn't here. ''(to James) ''James, you were right. We were gypped! ''Blast grabs Jaiden and carries her while she sleeps. * Blast: Well, what should we do now? * Alice: 'Look somewhere else, I guess? ''Just as Alice says that, an Octoling peeks from behind the bushes, ready to shoot her Octo Shot at an unsuspecting Alice. Rebecca notices this, and quickly warns Alice. * 'Rebecca: '''Alice! Look out! * '''Alice: '''Huh? (turns around, and notices the Octoling)'' Aah! Just as the Octoling shoots, Blast runs towards Alice, and pushes her out of the way. * 'Blast: '''That was close. * '''Alice: '(blushes) ''Thanks Blast... * '''Blast: '''No need to thank me. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Focus guys, we're under attack! ''Eventually, Octolings pop out at every corner, wielding splat weapons and ready to defeat the gang. *'''Rebecca: Uh-oh. Everyone, get ready! Rebecca does some hand movements and summons a floating ball of water. An Octoling with an Octobrush is about to attack Rebecca, but she sends the ball of water flying straight into the Octoling, dissolving and defeating her. * Tommy: 'Way to go! * '''Blue Ocean: '''We're not done yet! ''Blue Ocean creates a forcefield around the gang, protecting them from the attacks of the Octolings, while Blast shoots ice blasts at some Octolings, and Alice uses her flame cannon to shoot fire blasts at other Octolings. While the gang are fending off against the Octolings, a familiar figure walks near the Jaidenmobile and breaks into it. The Jaidenmobile eventually starts up and drives away from the forest. *'''Tony: Hey, the Jaidenmobile's getting away! *'Blast: '''Oh no it doesn't! ''Blast flies at high speed after the Jaidenmobile, managing to catch up to it. He taps the window. * Blast: 'Hey, what's going on? ''The driver opens the window, does some hand movements, and shoots a fireball blast at Blast's face, stunning him. * 'Blast: '''Aah! ''Blast stops flying, and rolls on the ground, as the Jaidenmobile goes away into the distance, until it can no longer be seen. Back in the forest, the gang are still fending off against the Octolings. Jaiden eventually wakes up, not sleepy anymore. *'''Jaiden: ...uhh...Oh. Hey, guys! *'Tony: '''Jaiden! You're awake! ''(shoots some Octolings with a cookie launcher) *'Jaiden:' Hey, Tony. Wait, you still kept that thing? *'Tony:' Yep. Didn't know it would be useful right now. (spots a bunch of Octolings about to attack him) ''Take this! ''(shoots cookies at those Octolings, knocking them out) *'Jaiden:' ...So I'm pretty sure I parked the Jaidenmobile somewhere...wait, where is the Jaidenmobile? *'Rebecca:' It went away, and Blast chased after it. I'm pretty sure someone might've stolen it...I'm guessing one of those Octolings did it. *'Jaiden:' Oh no...I've gotta go. Blast could be in danger! *'Tony:' Are you sure? That thing was driving in high speeds! *'Jaiden:' Don't worry about it. I've handled worse. *'James: '''Alright, good luck out there! Oh, and wear your seatbelt. ''(grabs a rock on the ground and throws it at one of the Octolings, making her drop her weapon) *'Tony:' (shoots the Octoling that James attacked) ''Bam! Double whammy! *'Jenny: Stand aside! The rest of the gang notice something crashing into the ground. It's Jenny, who proceeds to attack the Octolings with her Inkbrush before Super Jumping back to where she was once: the Jaidenmobile? Upon Jenny's return to the Jaidenmobile, she finds out who the driver is: Dark Jaiden! * '''Jenny: '''You! That confirms it! What is that sister of mine up to now?! * '''Dark Jaiden: ''(does some fast hand movements)'' Sorry, but this is top secret info. Lady Galaximus wouldn't like people like you snooping on our plans. Dark Jaiden shoots a fire blast at Jenny before breaking both the brake and gas pedals, jumping out, and running to Galaximus' lair with a fire boost, leaving the Jaidenmobile driverless. * Dark Jaiden: It's not like that car matters anyway. I just wanted to leave those bugs in a place where they wouldn't survive. In the Jaidenmobile, Jenny is trapped while the Jaidenmobile goes crazy and starts causing chaos. Jaiden is in pursuit, surfing on an ice blast. Nebula dons her Power Suit, and uses her rocket boosters and her boots to chase the Jaidenmobile. * Rose: I'll... catch up... I'm always so slow! Rose starts running. * Jaiden: Whoa, you guys are here! * Rose: '''Of course! We'll never let Galaximus succeed! * '''Jaiden: Can somebody stop the Jaidenmobile? (idea!) Oh, whoops! Right. Jaiden starts doing fast-paced hand movements and proceeds to shoot ice blasts at the Jaidenmobile, with each shot either missing or barely freezing the rushing vehicle. Eventually, Jaiden ends up tired and confused from ice-surfing and shooting ice blasts at the same time, and starts to slow down. Shout-outs to other media * TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Jaidenstyle Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam